


Au sanses x reader oneshots

by Anithemutant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithemutant/pseuds/Anithemutant
Summary: Hi there this is my first fanfic so plz have mercy and this are one shots REQUEST
Relationships: Brother - Relationship, falling in love - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No lemons   
> ONLY x reader no oc   
> And plz be nice

There is multiple aus you can request and Ship kids are allowed. Lol

~Ariana


	2. Nightmare x demon!reader part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did this because I was bored.

You sigh as the blood on the knife your holding started to drip .  
'Tch 'you though as you turn around and exit the house you dark e/c eyes turn back into f/c .You walk into you home when the door suddenly closed behind you .Two knife were flung at you but you dodged it with ease .you looks at the skeleton who had back goop on him "interesting "he spoke in a dark voice. "Who the he'll are you "You growl through knifes at him but he dodged them ."Fiesty "he mumbles ,your f/c eyes turn dark e/c .  
Your demon horn and wings started to appear, the knifes turn into sharp matter You watched as he dodged I was started to tick you off but then something hit you in the back of your head making your world go 

Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make two when I get a least one request


End file.
